<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Commentary: TTYL by mlmcg12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965807">Book Commentary: TTYL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12'>mlmcg12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Internet Girls Series (Lauren Myracle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Commentary: TTYL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Conceptually, the idea of a novel written in IMs is a cool idea. Plot-wise? Yeah, I’ve always thought this series kinda sucked.</li>
<li>Blah blah blah, back to school sadness and stuff.</li>
<li>Oh, fun. We’re gonna get clique stuff. Maybe I was just completely oblivious, but even though there were sorta cliques at my high school, the whole drama stereotype around the whole thing in media wasn’t actually super big at my school.</li>
<li>Of course these girls have mostly different class schedules but just so happened to get the same lunch period. My county school system was weird and had only half of our classes one day and the other half the other day, so the lunch periods were weirdly flexible… which meant I was lucky to have one friend in a lunch period half the time, let alone several. <del>Which means half the time, I spent most of my lunch periods in the library instead of the cafeterias. Wait, no, freshman year, I just suffered in the cafeteria alone because it took me until the next year to realize that the school library selection wasn’t actually shit.</del>
</li>
<li>More fun teen drama. Who’s this Susie girl who got dropped by her popular summer friends? Is she going to show up later in the book? Is this just a handful of throwaway lines to display more clique shit? Why should I care?
<ul>
<li>Susie got publically shamed because she doesn’t shave down below? Who the fuck cares? These high school kids are so petty.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Zoe’s the super nice one of the trio… Wait, hold up… She’s the one that has all the Sleazy Shit happen to her later in the book, isn’t she?</li>
<li>No, but how did they get lockers so fast? Again with the “my school system may have been weird” stuff, but in middle and high school, we couldn’t get our lockers until the second or third day of school when we turned in all our Updates to School Records forms we got in homeroom on the first day.</li>
<li>I know high school is shit and these girls are trying to fit in, but all these Big School Dreams aren’t going to matter, like… soon.</li>
<li>Wait, it’s only the first day of school, and Zoe’s English teacher’s already forcing her to read three chapters of <em>The Great Gatsby</em>? Seriously? I’m with Angela. That does sound awful.</li>
<li>How am I only six pages in and already complaining more than I expected?</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>